Digimon - Ordeal of Magnangemon
by Architectural Oshawott
Summary: Set in the same time-frame as 'Digimon - Digital Tamers', Follow Matt, a French High School student, who discovers the phrase 'Guardian Angel' to be much more literal, and Digitial, than he could have ever imagined! But danger threatens to break this newly-formed bond, both in the Real-World, and in the electronic devices used by millions...(On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

'_Beep-Beep-Beep!'  
_I rolled towards my alarm clock, silencing it. The cold autumn sunshine filtered through my window, momentarily blinding me! It was the 1st of September, and _that, _inevitably, brought forth the death of our summer holidays, and the beginning of-  
'Matt! Time to get up! It's your first day of High School!'

My Mom was never the '_Silent' _type!

'I'm up!' I groaned, pulling the pillow above my head, attempting to force my eyes shut! Maybe this was all a dream...  
The door opened drasticlly, resulting in me falling out of bed, in complete shock!  
'Rise and Shine, Big Bro!'  
I rubbed my eyes in frustration, asking myself _why _I never predicted this to happen.  
'Jose.' I muttered, pulling the brand-new unifrom directly over my head. It didn't fit! I felt the fabric straining as I forced my head through the impossibly tight fabric opening.  
'Guess what?!' Jose pestered, jumping up and down with excitement. 'Next year, I'll be going to the same High School as _you!'  
'Fascinating!' _I replied sarcasticlly, fixing my tuselled brown hair, before pulling my favourite scraf from the bedpost. 'I'm getting ready, now _bug off!'  
'_Ok-dokie!' He replied, grinning like an idiot, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, fascinated as to what a one-year age gap can result in vastly different personalities between two brothers! I staggered into the en-suite bathroom, staring at the random mess that layed before my reflection.  
'Great.'  
It had taken ten minutes before I untangled my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and generally made myself look acceptable, before grapping the set of playing cards on my desk, smiling as I saw the pixelated form of my favourite Digimon, Angemon, grace the top of my deck.  
'Wish me luck.' I whispered, before placing the deck into my pockets, content.

'Matt, if you want, I can _drive _you to your new High School.' My Dad offered, sipping his morning coffee, reading a copy of _'La Verite', _his usual routine in the mornings. Jose was bouncing up and down on his seat, eager for school to begin! I was _not _getting in the same car as _him!  
'_I'm fine, thank you.' I replied, trying my best to at least _sound _polite! I glanced at the clock, it was 8:15! I was going to be late!  
'Sorry Dad, I've got to run!' I shouted, grabbing the nearest item of food on the table, a croissont, and placed it in my mouth, before dashing out the front door, my backpack just _barely _holding itself together on my shoulder.  
'Don't run with your mouth full!' I could hear my Dad whine in the background.

I grew up here, in Paris. Many of the cobelled streets still resided here, while just a couple of blocks away, a regereative works project was about to get underway. I sprinted past the local restraunts, the smell of early-morning bread tempting me as I passed!  
'Bonjour, Jake!' One of the waiters called, I payed far too much attention in getting to school to care! In the City Centre, Multiple locals, as well as tourists, had already gathered, providing an obstacle course in order to make it on time! I ducked and dived, praying that my cards remained in my pocket when all this was finished! I had acquired a card that I could trade for my Digimon's counterpart, Angewomon.  
The distraction was enough for me to bump into quite a frail-looking lady, spilling her coffee!  
'Desole, Madame!' I cried, speeding past the unfortunate woman, who was busy spelling out obscurities I had no time to hear! Crossing the bridge over the River Seine, I spotted my High School, at the top of the steep-looking hill, spotting _several _students, sporting the same Dark-Blue jumper I had! Maybe I _wouldn't _be late after all!

I barged through the front doors, completely oblivious to the scores of onlookers as I pushed and shoved my way towards the classroom! Inside, the school resembled a Rainaissance church rather than the school it was suppoused to represent, but I didn't care, _There! _Room 124! I slipped inside, _just _as the door was about to close!  
The room fell into a collective silence, save for the occasional cough.  
I froze. Not only were the students, at least 30 of them, staring at me, as if I had literally spawned three heads, the _Teacher _found right now to be the perfect time to alienate me in front of my peers! at least, I _think _these are my peers!  
I took a closer look, shocked!  
The Boys and Girls here looked _much _older than I am, _easily_ 16 to say the least! The Teacher, as well, looked concerned, worried that I had stumbled into the wrong-  
Crap.  
'I'm in the wrong room aren't I?' I muttered, embarrased.  
The room erupted into a chorus of laughter, searing my High School debut directly into my brain!  
'I'm sorry!' I shouted, dashing outside the door, slamming it as I did so. I slowly walked towards the Office, shaken.  
'Ok..._not _the first impression I wanted, but it can only go up from here, right?'

***...***

The Digimon avoided the blast, it's wings pushing it beyond the devastating fireball that targeted it!  
'_Come now,' _Magnadevimon bragged, just as Angemon landed on a high-rising cliff, facing it's adversary! The Ultimate-Level enemy towered above the digital abyss, scores of debris dangling uselessly around it, forming an orbit.  
'_Surely you have come to admit defeat, What other alternative do you have?'  
_The Angel Digimon looked down to where his foe was standing, scores of innocent Digimon were busy being deleted, defeated by Magnadevimon, absorbed into it's psyche.  
'_Never!' _The Angel challenged, soaring into the air, a dot compared to his much-larger foe. Nevertheless, it was the Angel Digimon's duty to protect those that needed him! Placing his hand squarely towards the foe, Angemon allowed a surge of energy pulse through his hand, collecting in his palm!  
'_Hand of fate!' _Angemon declared, releasing the blinding pillar of light towards the laughing Ultimate-Level.  
'_Crimson-Claw!' _he yelled defiantely, unleashing his massive talons, easily swiping the energy blast, striking the Angel Digimon square in the chest! What was left of the Champion-Level crumbled to the ground, one of it's wings shorn off completely! Angemon layed there, his foe now focused on other tasks, destroying the rest of the settlement he had come to anihilate. The Angel felt the rest of his body begin to disappear, it's code no longer sufficent to hold him together. Angemon forced himself to stare at Magnadevimon, it's back turned to him. A terrible last-sight!  
'_Why?' _He asked, and vanished into random strokes of data before it could be answered...

***...***

'Is _this _Room 124?' I asked, still left Red-faced after my harrowing experience!  
'Why yes, yes it is!' The Teacher replied, _much _friendlier than the previous woman, as well as much younger, her blond hair tied back in a elequent ponytail. 'You must be Matt D'Franc, Please, take a seat!'  
'Merci!' I replied, walking briskly towards my seat. It was placed beside a window! Perfect! I gazed in wonder out towards the beautiful city I had grown up in. From our view, I could see scores of people busy performing their day to day lives, running to and fro each building, and there, to the far-right, stood the Eiffel Tower...  
'Hey!'  
I jumped, realising that I had already exceeded my daily limit for someone scaring me witless! I turned away from the impossibly pretty view to see the person sitting next to me. The Boy was thin, with caramel skin, sporting cleanly-shaved hair, a hint of side-burns evident on each cheek.  
'Do you have a spare pencil?' He asked, his accent heavily foreign, perhaps from Germany?  
'Sure!' I replied, lending him the only spare I had left, I would have to make do with the pen.  
'Merci!' he replied, eagerly writing his name on each of his books. distracted.  
'Ummmm, my name's Matt.' I continued, hopng to form friends here as _early _as possible,so I could become one of the '_Cool-Kids.'_  
'Andrew.' the kid replied, not even pausing from his activity to look at my face! I sighed, this was going to be more difficult than I thought! I pulled my Angemon card from the top-side of my pocket, placing it on the top right-hand side of my desk, pausing to look at it lovingly. At least _Angemon _would never let me down!  
'Sweet trading card!'  
I looked up, Andrew had his sights totally fixed on my card, envy flashing through his eyes!  
'You know how _rare _that card is?!' he asked, utterly bewitched!  
'Only 25 in existence, I know.' I replied, smiling smugly to myself. I could always count on my main Digimon to help me through my problems!  
'I'll trade you!' Andrew continued, pleading! He retrevied a number of trading cards from his pocket, slamming them next to me! 'Take your pick! As many as you want!'  
'Angemon's _not _for trade!' I clarified, resulting in a large '_sigh' _from my new neighbour. Andrew pulled his cards back into his pocket, yet he never kept his eye's away from mine, like a moth to a flame! I took out my schoolbooks, just as the Teacher had returned to retrieve some markers for the 'board. I sighed, staring outside the window as the First period droned on, despite the friendly Teacher's best efforts.  
'_I wish you were real, Angemon!' _I thought to myself, The Angel Digimon seared into my mind!

...

_Was **this **what it's like? To be deleted?_

I have to get back!  
To protect the Digimon!  
But **How?!  
**There **has **to be a way!  
I can **feel **it!  
...


	2. Digi-Egg

The alarm clock rang, awakening me from my disturbing dream.  
I rose from my sheets, sweat beading down my face. The nightmare felt so _real!_

_'Poor Angemon...'_

'Matt, time for school!' My Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I could startto see a pattern forming here.  
'Coming.' I groaned, stumbling into the bathroom to perform the daily ritual of washing and brushing.

_Angemon...defeated...deleted!_

_'Stop it!' _I told myself, splashing cold water across my face to wake me up! Digimon weren't real! I _had _to accept that! And yet...  
'Matt, your suppoused to bring your Art folder into school today!' Mom continued, just outside my door, probably on her way to wake Jose up.  
'Got it!' I answered absentmindly, drying my face, and procceding to retreiving my deck from their resting place, perched on my drawer. What made me do a double-take, however, was the unusual blue-tinted card that layed on top of it. I examined it, able to make out a hologram flash before me from certain angles. I had _never _seen this card before! I searched the rest of my deck of cards, gasping in shock!  
Angemon was gone!  
'Jose!' I yelled, bursting through my bedroom door, charging towards my little brother's room, before pausing, hit with a brainwave!  
Andrew!  
I gritted my teeth, storming downstairs, he was going to _pay!_

Rain was pouring as I sprinted towards another school-day, soaked to the skin, yet determined to get to the bottom of this little 'dilema.' ! Swapping one of my rarest Digimon cards for something that couldn't possibly _belong _to the same franchise was unacceptable! I grumbled past the locals, storming towards one of the main shopping districts in the area, providing a suitable shortcut. I paused as I stared towards the many shoppers slipping through the many retail stores, sporting _masses _of bags! I could _never _understand the love women had for shopping, rolling my eyes as one of the unfortunate boyfriends, forced to carry the load of bags his girlfriend thrown at him, had collapsed under the weight, shoes flying everywhere, momentarily distracting me from my anger. I began to think, attempting to solve this problem, in case I made a mistake about my new 'friend'. Sure, he expressed an interest for the card, literally _begging _me for the chance to trade, but I had _never _kept my eyes off the card!...in fact...I distinctly remember bringing it home the other day...so _what _could have happened?! I could see the school gates from the bottom of the massive district, inviting me in. I decided to change my strategy, instead of persecuting my friend, maybe I could ask him to help me locate Angemon! The blue card staring towards me offered me no answers, glistening in the daylight as I rushed towards the gates, escaping the dowmpour of rain.  
'Excusez-moi!' I cried, pushing through a formidable queue, diverging hastily as I sped past!  
'Vous avez laissé tomber mes sacs!' I could hear in the background, I looked back as I ran. The poor woman had dropped all of her bags of dresses, unleashing hell to her unfortunate boyfriend! Well, you know what they say:

_'Enfer car aucune friture comme un woman méprisé,_ hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!'

As I sprinted towards the school doors, my sides threatening to detach, my lungs completely drained of air, I stopped, hit with an unfamiliar scene. No one was in sight! The usual hoardes of students, chatting merrily with the precious few miniutes they had before class begun, had disappeared! That could only mean one thing! I glanced at my watch, fearing the worst.

'It was 8:45!  
_Fifteen _miniutes late!  
I dashed towards nowhere in particular, struggling to extract my High School timetable from my pocket! There! Room 206 for...gulp...French!  
I stopped! Forgetting one _vital _task!  
I have to swipe in!  
I tumbled down the stairs, and made my way, rather quickly, towards the nearest electronic sign-in system. We had to swipe in our school cards to be shown as 'present' or 'Donner' as my Mom would like to say, trying to _beat_ the French langauge inside me! I found what I was looking for, a simple device, hanging from the wall. I fumbled for my ID card...and stopped, smiling. I instead reached for the blue card I had obtained. I was late _anyway, _I might as well attempt _something _fun before I receive detention! I put the Digmon card inside the machine, swiping it as I would have done with my High School ID...but nothing happened.  
'Oh well' I thought to myself,' At least it was worth a-'  
_'What?  
_The device was displaying an unusual array of numbers, flashing inside it's screen _far _too fast for me to read! Worse, sparks were threatening to escape the device's shell, freightening me to the point of no return! I forze, unable to move in fear! What have I _done?! _The device now sparked into illumination, overflowing in bursts of white light! I covered my eyes, unable to cope! It took a full _miniute _before the rays dimmed, allowing me to survey just _how _much damage I had caused to the School!  
The device was no longer screwed to the wall. In fact, there was no _trace _of it's existance! It had simply _vanished! _I was about to turn, to run, to leave!, when I spotted something on the ground, still smoking from the ordeal that just occured. Curious, I knelt down to retreive it, blowing away the last whisps of grey smoke that emanated from it. Was _this _what the device had turned into?! It was small, fitting snugly inside my hand, the small digital screen ringed by a tinge of yellow. But what was _inside _the screen made me stand up once again in shock!  
Inside layed a Digi-Egg!  
My breathing increased, I felt light-headed, and I absentmindedly walked towards room 206, unable to think of anythin else to do, unable to tear my vision from the Egg inside, moving up and down in tune to the time. Was this...what I _think _it is? I reached for the blue card, the one that had _caused _all this, and looked at what I drew, _extrembly _puzzled!  
There, nestled in my palm, layed my Angemon card.

'Bon, qui peut me dire la réponse à la question 6?' The French Teacher bellowed, forcing everyone to sit rigidly in their seats. No one had a _clue _as to what the answer was! I know, I've asked them all!  
'You!' The Teacher continued, pointing to a girl just beside me. She looked serious, which completely went against how she looked, her bright-blonde hair, topped with pink decorative pieces, covering wide, blue eyes!  
Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, I'm sorry, I do not know.' she replied, her accent _unmistakeably_ French! The Teacher sighed, realising the workload she had in front of her if we were to pass our end-of-year exams. The school bell, thankfully, rang at this _precise _point, resulting in most of the class immediately standing up, and reaching for their bags.  
'Je vous verrai tous demain, I'll see you all tomorrow!' The French Teacher muttered, flicking her hand, as if she was shooing her pupils away, tired. I was about to join my classmates, when I heard a buzzing sound, buried deep within my bag! I retreived the mysterious device I had 'created' and checked on the progress my Digi-Egg had. The Egg still remained, bobbing up and down as before, yet something changed...  
'What are you _doing? _Put that _away!'  
_I turned towards the voice in shock, witnessing the Girl who had been asked that question covering me, preventing the Teacher from looking at what I held.  
'Relax, Electronic items are allowed on school grounds.' I replied, shrugging, before turning to leave to my next class.  
Her hand clutching mine tightly served to delay that action.  
'That's not what I _meant' _The Girl continued, anger thickening her accent. 'Or maybe you _want _them to find out, oui? So it could be taken from you, leaving your Digi-Egg to hatch to the wrong person?! You've got to _think! Merde!'  
Wait!' _I pleaded, noticing the Teacher staring straight at us, confused. We ushered out of the room immediately, joining the rest of the students flooding the hallway, moving in flow of the 'traffic' towards our next room.  
'What do you mean?' I whispered, satisfied no one else would bother to listen. 'hatch to the wrong person?'  
'If your Digi-Egg is taken from you, and it hatches before someone _else, _then the Digimon will believe that it's _that _person they were destined for!' The Girl explained, trying her best to force home the concept of _losing _this device!  
'Wait!' I interjected, curious. 'You mean to tell _me, _that I'm...going to have...a _Digimon?' _  
'Not at the rate _your _doing!' she snapped hastily, stunning me! At times, she could be just plain rude!  
'Ok, ok, I'll look after it.' I assured her, but turned in hast, unable to spot her! As I moved down the stairs, it hit me that we may not have the same subject right now. I sighed, looking at the miniature Digi-Egg within my...Digi-vice, witnessing it's movements. I wonder what it will hatch into?


	3. Chapter 3 - Hatched!

The School day dragged on, _much _longer than it had any right to! But I knew the reason why, just like the reason why I could never fall asleep just before Christmas, something _exciting _was about to happen!  
I was going to have my very own Digimon!  
Science was by _far _the most complicated subject here, but the Teacher had the good grace to abandon _any _hope of adding French into his teachings. Good thing too, I detested the langauge! The Digivice was safely stored in my pocket, it's light shining through the fabric of my pants. I could briefly make out the shileoutte of the Digi-Egg bouncing up and down, dancing to the seconds that were marked by the enormous clock towering above us.  
'Pssst!' I could hear Andrew whisper, sitting directly behind me! 'Whats the answer to question 3?'  
I rolled my eyes. My pal was asking me for just about _everything, _in _every _class we shared! He was starting to get annoying.  
'I don't know.' I responded, refusing to turn back to face him, as the teacher would almost certainly catch me doing so.  
'Your no help.' Andrew replied, and I fought the overwhelming urge to go back there and hit him with a book!

A vibration searing through my right leg tore me from my distraction!

I looked down, the Digivice was glowing brighter, now almost completely visible from inside my front pocket! I turned the device the other way, blocking the conspicous glow from my classmates! I had to think! Something was happening, and I didn't want it to happen _here!  
'Excusez-moi, je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît?' _I asked, knowing that the bathroom would be the only semi-private place this school had to offer, especially at such short-notice!  
'Bien sûr, mais revenir ici rapidement.' The Teacher replied, not even turning from his blackboard to know who had asked him the question! I stood from my seat, and walked briskly towards the room door.  
'I'm coming with you!'  
I turned around, witnessing Andrew, seizing an opportunity to escape, creep up on me quickly, literally _pushing _me outside!  
'Thanks Matt, I had to stretch my legs!' he gestured, grinning and slapping me on the shoulder. 'Your hiding something from me!' He teased. I backed up, turning red, clutching at the Digivice inside my pocket!  
'No I don't!' I protested, pushing aside a set of double-doors as I made my way towards the bathroom. Andrew, unfortunately, followed close behind!  
'You do!, 'He pestered, 'You've been distracted from absolutely_ every_ class today, always looking done towards your pants...'  
'Ok STOP!' I shouted, having enough, 'You know how _weird _that sounds? Really! Stop saying things like that! And theres nothing, _nothing! _That I am-'  
'Beep!'  
I froze, I knew exactly where that came from! Andrew crossed his arms, confident.  
'Take your hand out of your pocket, then.' He challenged, smiling to himself, knowing he had me cornered. I sighed, removing my hand. As soon as I did so, however, we could see the increasingly bright light overflowing from my pocket, dazzling even with the screen pointing towards my leg! I dashed to the bathroom, too late to discuss anything now! No one _else _could see this! The girl said so! Andrew followed me into the bathroom, too insistant to lose him now! I locked myself into the cubicle, and took the Digivice from outside my pocket, it was _far _too bright for me to view directly! I covered my eyes, reminding me of just when the Device came into existance just this morning! Almost as soon as I had done this, however, the light flickered once, then vanished!  
I counted the number of heartbeats, firing _much _quicker than it did just a minute ago! 'One...two...three...four...five...six...'  
I lowered my arm, stunned by what greeted me!  
A large Jellyfish-type...thing!, looked straight at me!, sitting on my lap, expressionless. I panicked, shock stopping me dead in my tracks! I couldn't move...I couldn't breathe!  
The Jellyfish laughed, blowing bubbles in it's wake!  
My fear subsided, just, as I realised just what had occured, I _knew _I've seen this before! I fumbled for my deck, scouting through very individual card, pulling out the one I wanted from the pack! The Digimon fused inside the card was the _exact same _as the thing before me! I read the card's name.

'Poyomon'

The Digi-Egg hatched alright, but it somehow hatched into the _real-world!_  
'Po...yo...mon?' I asked, raising my hand, attempting to...pet my Digimon. It focused it's attention on my fingers, staring at them, wide-eyed, as I placed them on top of it's 'head', patting it. The Digimon burst into laughter, scurrying from my hands!  
'What's going on in there?' Andrew asked, worried.  
'Get a bag!' I shouted in reply, not sure as to _how _I could get myself out of this one!

'So wait, we're _ditching _school? In the _middle _of class?!' Andrew whined in protest. We did the only thing we knew would work like a charm, pretend to be disastorously sick, have Andrew pretend to be the worried best friend, and escort me home. I knew the facade wasn't going to hold very long, eventually I would have to explain to my worried family just what I was suffering from, what my symptons were, how long I've had them, It generally sucked to have a doctor for a father inside the house!  
'Loosen up.' I replied impatiently, 'This is the kind of thing people remember when they were young, wheres your_ joie de vivre?'  
_Trust me, That isn't going to be on my mind when we're sitting in front of detention for the next three weeks!' my friend insisted, shifting his eyes left and right, in case he came across anyone he knew, perhaps. We crossed the bridge, making our way to the nearest restraunt. We sat down, just outside the main entrance, knowing that the unseasonably cold weather would drive any visitor inside. I peeped inside the bag, saturated with liquid. I cursed, even in cramped space, the Digimon simply refused to withold it's bubble attack!  
'What am I going to do?' I asked myself, I didn't have the slightest clue as to how I would look after it, let alone feed it, hide it, and what if it _digivolved _into a giant, three-headed monster in the middle of the night?  
'Does your trading card say anything?' Andrew suggested, peering into my bag, catching his first glimse of the hyperactive Digimon.  
'Hey little guy!' he cooed, placing his hand inside my bagpack, rubbing the Digimon's head.  
'Stop that!' I snapped, slapping his hand away! 'I don't want to excite it, not until we head home!'  
A bunch of people were beginning to gather around here, I looked at my watch, it was 1pm, Lunch-hour.  
Crap!  
'We have to go!' I explained, dragging the bag up towards my back, grabbing Andrew's arm! We sprinted towards my house, doing the very best we could not to be seen by my neighbours, and closed the door without haste once we were inside! I sank to my knees, exhausted!  
'Close call.' I puffed, lowering my bag, allowing the Digimon to roam free around the house, knowing my family weren't back until 4pm at the earliest. Poyomon's card was still clutched inside my hand. I read it, hoping to ggleam some details:

**Name: **Poyomon**Number:** 13**Level:** Baby**Group: **Micro**Type:** Data**Size:** 5G**Attack: **Bubble blow

Not much help there then.  
'Hey!' I yelled, after hearing a loud '_crash' _from inside the Kitchen! I dashed towards it, spotting Poyomon, nomming happily on a bunch of fruit. The bowl they resided in, however, had smashed into pieces as a result.  
'Andrew, help me out here, clean up the pieces of the floor!' I ordered, trying desperately to contain the Baby Digimon!  
'Why do _I _get to do the manual labour?' he replied snarkily, reteiving the sweeper and pan right in front of him.  
'Because it's my house, so it's _my _rules!' I responded , holding the little guy in my arms, stopping it from squirming inside my hands!  
'Poyomon, stop! Your gonna-'  
A burst of light suddenly escalated from the baby Digimon, resulting in me falling on my back, completely dazed! I was starting to get used to this strange phenomena, however, and I could make out the small outline of Poyomon gradually morph into something bigger, yet still realitively tiny, and as the light faded from view once more, I could see just what the baby Digimon had Digi-volved to!

It was a Tokomon!

'Oh my god...' I whispered, holding the Digimon's new form in my arms. it wriggled in my hands, giggling to itself. I knew what this Digimon would Digivolve into, eventually!

I was the Digimon Tamer of an Angemon!


	4. Chapter-4 The Chase

The Tokomon looked me squarely in the eyes, it's teeth bared. I couldn't move, the Digimon was pratically on top of me! Andrew was right in front of the Digimon, seeing Tokomon, still working on 'beleiving' that he could! The Digimon inched closer towards me, until I could see nothing but it's white face.  
'You got any snacks?'  
I gazed at the Tokomon, breathing a _heavy _sigh of relief.  
A way to a Digimon's heart _was _through it's stomach, after all!  
'Wow...' I could hear Andrew whisper in disbelief, reaching out to stroke the In-Training Digimon. I got up, holding Tokomon's not-inconsiderable weight in my hands. The Digivolution had send me tumbling to the floor, despite myself.  
'What would you like?' I asked nervously, opening the fridge door, unleashing the bewildering array of food before us! Tokomon leapt from my hands, landing, on all-fours, towards the pale-white tiled floor. It sniffed the Fridge's contents, pleased.  
'I like the food you have here in the _real _world, Mattmon!' it chirped, peering into one of the compartments, where the Candy bars were stored. In a matter of seconds, the Digimon gripped the object with it's teeth, and scoffed the _entire _bar down, not even taking the time to unwrap the packaging!  
'Uhhhh, glad you...like it?' I stuttered, grabbing Andrew's jumper, pulling him towards the back room.  
'We can't leave him in _my _house!' I whispered frantically, pausing to look towards the Kitchen, and Tokomon, again. The Digimon was devouring a second bar, Vegtables now accompanying it on the floor.  
'He'll be spotted by my parents in _no _time, and they'll send him away to some freak expermintation centre or something! I just _know _it!'  
Andrew, recovering from the shock that Tokomon existed in the _first _place, stared straight towards me, puzzled.  
'But Matt, that's a problem that'll happen no matter _where _it stays_.' _he replied, scratching his chin, 'There must be _some _way of hiding him, he's not _that _large, maybe if you told him to hide under your bed at night? Or maybe if he stayed on one of your shelves when your family is here?'  
I stared towards the floor, thinking. A loud '_Crash!' _interrupted this! I knew what it was before I had even turned to face what the Little Digimon had done! The bottom-half of the Fridge's compartments, and it's contents, now spewed out on the floor.

Tokomon wasn't just going to sit pretty on a shelf, _that's _for sure!

'It won't work.' I argued, 'In-Trainings are little more than babies, always scampering around, asking Tokomon to stay still is like telling a Lion to turn Vegetarian...actually, I _like _those odds, comapared to _this!' _I pointed to the carnage as we both walked back towards the Digimon, it's hyper expression refusing to fade away. 'What are we going to do?!'  
'Matt...we _really _shouldn't have dodged School like that!' Andrew whined, _still _obsessed with that scenario! I sighed, fearing this may have proved too much for the timid High School Student.  
'What's a _School?' _Tokomon asked, curiosity creeping into it's tone, as it scampered towards me. 'It sound's mean!'  
'It is.' I replied, failing absolutely to hide the smile breaking across my face when I heard this. Tokomon was nothing more than a toddler in growth-rate terms.  
'I got it!'  
'Huh?' Andrew asked, distracted from his School nightmare.  
'We just have to teach him to remain hidden!' I continued, feeling slightly more relieved, 'As if he was just a Two-year old! Thats the equivelant age Tokomon would be at, right?'  
'I don't know...' Andrew replied, his arms were beginning to shake now...was he going into shock?

Suddenly, I realised that it may not _just _be flunking School that had my friend on edge!

'It's going to be ok!' I reassured him, holding his shoulders urgently in an attempt to calm him down. 'I know that this is a lot to take in, but it's going to be ok! We went to the Hospital, I was cleared, you escorted me home, and if we get caught, I'll bear responsibility. I promise!'  
My friend's jittering slowed, taking the plan in.  
'You...really mean that?' he asked, attempting to smile. I could see more clearly, however, that his face was beginning to lose color. Rapidly.

_Definately _heading into shock!

'Worse-Case Scenario, if it all goes wrong, we say that I found an injured puppy, and we brought him to my place.' I explained, brushing past Tokomon to recover the one remaining candy bar. Worst comes to worst, I would tell my parents the truth, distorted, maybe, but the truth nonetheless. Andrew took a piece of the bar, and chewed on it vigourously. It took a matter of minutes before color returned to his cheeks. He sat down, suddenly exhausted.  
'Sorry.' he muttered, continuing to eat what remained of his choclate, gazing at Tokomon, scampering around the kitchen with all the care-free attitude of a child.  
'Maybe we'll need to travel to the Hospital, after all!' I joked, but deep down, I was getting scared! I didn't know what to do if my friend actually required a trip there, what with my Digimon wrecking havoc _here!_  
'It's cool Matt, don't worry about it!' Andrew replied, waving off the suggestion. 'What we need to focus on is your Digimon, I can't _believe _it's here!' Andrew left the chair, on all-fours, bumping into the little Digimon.  
'Hey there, little guy!' he exclaimed, rubbing Tokomon's head as an over-enthusiastic child would to an equally hyperactive puppy.  
'Are you Mattmon's friend?' it asked, coying it's head to one side. It intrigued me that the little Digimon added the suffix 'Mon' to my name. Perhaps, coming from the digital world, where _everything _added the honarific to their name, It probably wasn't that much of a suprise after all. Andrew laughed, enjoying the same comedic value of the Digimon's question as I had.  
'I sure am, the names 'Andramon', Nice to meet you!' he replied.  
'His name's 'Andrew!' I interrupted, picking the little guy up in my arms, 'And _my _name's Matt, _just _Matt, and we need your help!'  
'Of course! What would you like?' Tokomon responded, wiggling it's little feet in pure energetic joy.  
'Well...I guess...It's hard for me to explain.' I began, finding it difficult to form into words just _what _I was asking from it. 'You see, not many people _know _that Digimon can exist in the real world, and, well, they'll be scared of you if they saw you! My family, for example, would be _very _afraid of you!'  
'But I would never hurt anyone!' Tokomon replied, puzzled. I sighed, realising I had to simplify this even _further!_  
_'Well, I know that, but_ they will believe that your dangerous as soon as they see you.' I contined, trying very carefully to form the right sentence with the right words, ' I need you to hide, just for a couple of days, from anyone else who comes _into this house, until I can figure something out, can you do that?_'  
Tokomon's ears immediately drooped, and the smile it had sported had vanished! It was upset.  
'Oh...ok Mattmon.' it replied, leaping from my hands, landing on the floor. 'But can I play now?'  
I laughed, despite myself! I stared once more to the Fridge compartments, torn across the floor.  
'I have a very good game!' I announced, pleased with myself, ' It's called 'Tidy Up!'

*...*

BlackGarurumon gave chase, pursuing it's prey with all the determination of the animal it most closely resembled, an artic wolf. The Digimon leapt past the nearby gates, catching up with the Rookie-level it had searched for days! Tina struggled to match her Digimon's blistering pace, resorting to climbing the twelve-feet high gates as quickly as she could, landing awkwardly on the ground below.  
'Damn.' she grunted, carrying on regardless. Her right leg protested against this, absorbing most of the force of that landing, Tina focused on her Digimon instead, exhaling dramaticlly when she realised just where the chase was leading towards!

The Eiffel Tower.

BlackGarurumon was a blur, it's opponent faster still, covered in an array of light as it reached the legendary structure's foundation, and shot up into the air, parrallel with the 'Tower's length. Tina's Digimon clutched at the building, accelarating into the night sky in a way that simply defied belief! BlackGarurumon was clutching at the Tower's shell, allowing itself to scale the building, still in hot pursuit of the Digimon! All Tina could do is watch, removing unnessecery weight from her injured leg. She held out her Digivice, card in hand.  
'Digi-Modify!' she yelled, swiping the card within the Digivice's slot. 'Angewomon's celestial wings, activate!'  
The Digidestined was rewarded with the sight of her Digimon suddenly devoloping bright-white pairs of wings, eight of them, as he suddenly sailed towards it's foe, no longer in need of the Tower to remain in the hunt!  
_'Howling Blaster_!' The Wolf-Digimon announced, unleashing a deadly stream of bright-blue fire, illuminating one side of the Eiffel Tower in response.  
'Blackgarurumon.' Tina muttered, agitated. The Digimon was drawing a lot of attention by doing that! Anyone still awake could have seen that flicker of flame! Police could rush here in _minutes_! She retreated to the relative cover of some bushes nearby, witnessing the aftermath of the attack. The Fire reached it's mark, striking the rouge Digimon! The light that followed it arced, shooting down towards the ground. Blackgarurumon followed, allowing gravity to push him _straight_ towards it's prey's path!  
The light sped away at the last minute, an impossible right-angle manouver, 'Gaurumon's jaws failing to find purchase!  
Tina flinched in horror as her Digimon sped towards the ground, the previous card's power having worn off! Blackgarurumon crashed into the concrete floor, leaving a six-feet wide crater in it's wake!  
The ray of light landed directly in front of it's pursuer, handed the tactical advantage.  
'No...' the Digidestined whispered, and sped towards her injured ally, disregarding the pain shooting through her right thigh!  
The light quietly faded away, revealing the Digimon underneath. Tina stopped, suddenly caught on the wrong side of the battle! The Angel-Digimon started directly into her eyes, smiling manically. It's eight wings flared wide, quivering in nervous energy. This Digimon was just _too_ dangerous!  
'Lucemon.' Tina muttered, refusing to allow fear take hold.  
'_Someone _remembers me!' The Angel-Digimon replied, circling her, hovering in the air, it's child-like voice impossible to remove from her mind. '_Why _are you chasing me? I would _never _hurt anyone! Me? I'm just a sweet little boy!' The sarcasm was impossible to ignore, as was the demonic laughter that followed! Tina stood her ground, unmoved.  
'You expect me to believe that, after what I've _seen?' _she demanded, facing Lucemon without a second's hesitation. The Angel frowned, as if it was...disappointed.  
'_I _could have been your Digimon.' it cooed, holding the Girl's hand, jumping around in a circle, forcing her to follow. 'But _no, _you chose the broken _mess _for a wolf cowering on the-  
Blackgarurumon struck the unsuspecting Rookie full-force into it's chest, a pair of feathersfloating towards the ground the only indication that the Digimon stood here. 'Garurumon had the Angel in it's vicious set of jaws, attempting to crush it with overwhelming force!  
'Yes.' Tina thought, closing here eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.  
_This _proved premature, however.  
Lucemon was suddenly covered in a blinding array of light! Blackgarurumon, perhaps understanding what was about to happen, leapt away from the source, shielding me from it's rays! I held my arm towards my eyes, blinded! When it faded, I forged the bravery to look once more at where Lucemon stood...but it was no longer Lucemon! The Angel-Digimon now towered over us, flicking a dazzling smile, arrogant! It's wings horribly tainted from one side, resembling demons! It was Lucemon-Chaos mode! The Digimon had bypassed the Champion-Level and Digivolved _straight _into the Ultimate-Level! It was too strong for Blackgarurumon now!  
'Crap!' Tina muttered, ready for the _true _battle to begin!


	5. Chapter 5-One Battles,The Other Pretends

***Edit***

**I rushed this chapter, I'm trying to maintain my 'Two chapters a night' mission and so this chapter may contain spelling mistakes or the conclusion may not be up to my usual standard. I will edit this again tomorrow once I have the chance, but thank you for reading this and future additions to the story! Feel free to give your opinons through reviews or PM.**

**(The Architectural Oshawott)**

Blackgarurumon charged, tackling the angel directly to the ground!  
Tina stood and watched as her Digimon attempted to defeat it's opponent, swiping with it's claws, scratching it's downed adversary, it's jaws trying to close down on his neck. The Ultimate-level, however, was gaining the upper hand. He launched a devastating kick, square in the werewolf's chest! Blackgarurumon was launched high into the air, _much _higher than it's Tamer expected, _just _as Lucemon soared up to meet it. Pin-pricks of both light and darkness escaped from his multitude of wings, _That _spelt trouble! The combination of light and dark formed into a collective orb, aimed at the Tamer's Digimon.  
'_Noooo!' _Tina screamed, charging towards the Angel-type!  
'_Ultimate Sacrifice!' _Lucemon exclaimed, launching the pure energy directly towards Darkgarurumon! It enveloped the Digimon comepletely, unable to escape!  
'_Blackgarurumon...'  
_The square-shaped orb exploded, illuminating the Eiffel Tower in a terrifying display of fire and light! Tina fell backwards, unable to stand due to the aftershock created. It took just a brief second...and then it was gone. The Digidestined fell to her knees, unable to move.  
'No...' she muttered silently, unable to contemplate what just happened.  
He was gone.  
Lucemon swooped down from his ariel space, landing softly before the Tamer. It walked briskly towards Tina, knowing it had won.  
'Now that _that's _over,' he began, his voice altered slightly, as if _two _of him were speaking together, 'It's time to accept that we were _made _for each other, human. Digimon and Tamer.'  
'No...'  
Lucemon's apprant bravado disappeared, replaced by barely contained anger.  
'_What..._did you say?'  
Tina stood up, facing the enemy squarely in the eyes. She had known Lucemon, she had _always _known Lucemon! The Digimon stalked her, attacked her, bullied her. Always on the run, always on the defensive. Blackgabumon forever able to protect his Tamer...until now.  
That left one option.  
The Girl spread her arms as wide as they could go, stunning the Angel-Digimon.  
'You can do whatever you want, ' she uttered, unflinching, 'But what I will _never _bring myself to do is to .Tamer.'  
Lucemon's wings flared in anger, spreading six-feet wide, making the Digimon appear much larger than it actually was!  
'_You will be mine!' _he declared, summoning yet _another _orb of light and darkness. Tina closed her eyes, accepting her fate. It had been a short, violent life, then. A pity.

_'digivolution'_

Tina's Digivice flared in her hands, it's screen overflowing with an array of one's and zeroes. She _knew _what this meant!  
'Black...Gabumon?' she whispered, allowing herself to hope.  
Lucemon, however, understand _exactly _what this meant! The band of energy in it's hand was no longer able to be quenched! The Digimon had to release it! He stalked around him, attempting to find it's digital target, until _much _too late.  
'_Garuru Tomohawk!'  
_The Angel-Digimon had barely enough time to register where it's voice was coming from before a missile detonated, squarely in his back. Lucemon fell to the ground, cracking the concrete pavement below him in a multitude of areas. It didn't take long before Tina's Digimon joined it's Tamer's side. It's Metallic hue reflected against the moon, illuminating the Mega-level. Tina brushed the metal attached to her Digimon's hind leg.  
'Thank you..' she whispered, smiling.  
BlackMetalgarurumon grunted, nodding in response, ready the the next round of fighting.  
Lucemon slowly brought himself to stand in his own two feet once more, facing his foe with vengeful eyes.  
'She's mine now.' he stated, quietly and confidently, and darted towards the Mega-level! BlackMetalgarurumon, however, was now a level ahead of his adversary, and launched two metallic wings from his back, illuminating them at the tips. A split-second later, the Digimon charged towards Lucemon with the balistic force of a bullet! The two enemies collided, each equal in momentum. A thundurous sound erupted as both foe's attempted to out-hustle the other. Tina, however, nad noticed something else _entirely, _the Blue and Red lighting belonging to Police cars!  
''Garu?' Tina asked urgently, once again finding solice in her nearby hiding place, an overgrown bush. Lucemon, too, noticed the arrivial of the police force, and shot into the air, disappearing from view. BlackMetalgarurumon eyed the direction the Angel-Digimon travelled, preparing himself for launch!  
'No!' It's Tamer ordered, 'The fight is over! We'll get him another day! Quick, over here!' Tina took a split-second to wave her hands, letting her Digimon know exactly where she was. her Digimon obeyed, shooting through the air! In a flash, the Digimon was bathed in light, returning to his Rookie-level. A handful of seconds was all it took before it knelt by my side, observing, _just _as the local Police arrived at the scene! From the Tamer's vantage point, she could see a score of officers branch out from their vechiles, manouvering towards the damaged pavement, taking photos. Others quickly dashed towards the Tower, checking to see if had been damaged. Tina's hunch that people were able to see the battle near Paris's most famous monument proved correct. It was a minor miricle that the Police had taken so long to muster a response!  
'You have to be more careful with your choice of attack,' she mentioned, 'If the Tower was in _any way _damaged, there would be a full criminal investigation! We don't need that right now!  
Her Digimon nodded, suddenly sad. Tina had forgotten that she wasn't talking to BlackMetalgarurumon anymore. In it's Rookie-stage, 'Gabumon was much more self-conscious.  
'I'm sorry, Tina.' he replied, lowering his head. 'I was just...trying to protect you, that's all.'  
The Digidestined's expression thawed as she heard this. Her Digimon was protecting her from the most Powerful Digimon that she had ever _seen! _Lucemon-Chaos Mode was a match for even Mega-levels, and her Digimon was putting it's life on the line in order to protect hers!  
'It's never going to end though...is it?' she asked, banishing any trace of tears that were threatening to show themselves, instead replacing them with cold, ruthless logic. Tina preferred to remain a 'Lone-Wolf', resoundedly more at home by herself than among Friends. BlackGabumon was the only company she needed. Now, more than ever, did she need to think calmly, process all of this. 'Realisticlly, I mean. We've yet to see Lucemon's _Mega _Digivolution, and we both know we don't have a response for that when that happens!  
'There's always Franc.' 'Gabumon suggested, shuffling slightly. The Police were going nowhere fast, Detectives were flocking towards the scene. It was getting _much _more serious with every passing minute! Tina remembered her best friend, his Wargreymon, How his and her Digimon combined to form Omnimon, to defeat _that _enemy...it's name was _still _too difficult for the Tamer to remember. Franc disappeared, however, and the Digidestined had no idea where he, and his Agumon, could have travelled to, and even _then, _the enemy they combined to defeat was so halariously simple to destroy compared to Lucemon!  
'No gaurantee that he'll help,' she argued, dropping her voice as a rouge Officer passed her by, oblivious to the two vigilanties hidden inside the bush, 'And even if he did, we might need _more _help than that!'  
'Don't worry, Tina, I'll protect you!' Blackgabumon declared silently, brushing his pitch-black fur against her Jacket. It felt nice. In the darkness above, BlackGabumon's dark fur and his Tamer's dark brown hair almost exactly matched, giving the illusion that they were connected, which, in a way, they were. Tina made it her personal mission to protect BlackGabumon from anyone who threatened him, and yet it was _he _that was protecting _her! _It wasn't fair!  
'I thought he destroyed you...' she whispered, hugging her Digimon with all her might! The sense of loss, of shock, of _pain, _

Tina _never _wanted to be in that position again!

*...*

'Matt! We're home!  
Crap, they arrived twenty minutes _early!  
_'Hey, Mom! Hey Dad!' I yelled in reply, suddenly nervous. I turned towards my Digimon, who was rolling around on my bed, overjoyed.  
Ok...time to see if this works!  
I picked my in-training into my arms, sitting on my bed, holding him close to my face.  
'Tokomon,' I whispered urgently, beginning to hear the faint sounds of steps heading towards my room, beginning from the stairs, 'I need you to do _exactly _what we planned! Can you do that?'  
The Digimon nooded, suddenly appearing more serious than I could have ever imagined!  
'You can count on me, Mattmon!' He whispered back, winking mischeviously. I _prayed _that didn't mean anything! The _last _thing I needed was for him to pull a pratical joke if anyone else payed particular interest in him! I placed Tokomon against a shelf, brushing aside the dust-covered books that layed there. The Digimon stood still, _exactly _resembling the stuffed-toy I thought he could be!  
My door opened!  
My Mom peered inside, catching me at my study desk, eagerly taking down notes.  
'Are you ok, sweetie?' she asked, worried. I rolled my eyes, away from her view. Of _course _the school would E-mail her about my 'condition'!  
'We heard you were feeling light-headed.' she continued,pausing to sit down next to me. I moved my books aside, freshly-opened, and began preparing myself for the barage of questions.  
'Do you have a headache?'  
'Yes, a large one.'  
'Then _why _are you doing your homework, sweetie?'  
'I've taken Paracetamol, It's gone now.'  
'If that's the case, then why didn't you just stay in school and have the nurse provide the tablets?'  
'Because I was _still light-headed_!'  
'Oh, did you feel you were about to faint?'  
'Yes, I did, I just left for the hospital, a friend took me there.'  
'Then why didn't you phone us, tell us what was going on?'  
'Mom, Stop trying to make out that I made this all up! Please!'  
My mom flinched, realising I knew her game, she stood up, smiling with all the loving affection that only motherly-types could inflict on their children! I wasn't 6 anymore, for crying out loud!  
'We're just making sure everything's ok, honey.' she soothed, ruffling my hair. This annoyed me, more than _anything _else, but I kept my emotions in check, I had a facade to maintain! She noticed the bags forming below my eyes, as well as how pale I was. Both fabricated! I had used my Mom's Eye-Liner to create the bags, and her lotion to give the illusion that I had no color in my face. This disguise only lasted, however, as long as my Mom didn't come _too _close, and smell the fruity aroma the lotion gave off!  
'You poor little thing! _Oh mon dieu_!' she whispered, franticlly searching for anything that she could give me to make me feel better, finding nothing. She then stared at my bed, removing the duvet cover, pointing towards the mattress below.  
_'Vous devez aller au lit_, you must go to bed!' she suggested franticlly, moving towards me again, attempting to pull me up.  
'Ok, ok!' I muttered, rolling my eyes in mock angst as I made my way to it, covering myself in the blanket.  
_'Mon petit garçon doux! _My poor little boy!' she cried, attempting to brush aside a stray strand of my hair.  
'Wait!' I yelped, 'You don't want to touch me and get my sickness, do you?'  
My mom's hand recoiled immediately! She blushed.  
' _Votre droit, _Your right!' she replied, smiling towards me, embarrased she didn't think of that, 'You rest now, ok?'  
'I will, _mère.' _I replied, closing my eyes, appearing exhausted.  
'And don't worry about the Fridge and the broken Bowl on the floor. We understand if you were too light-headed and fell.' My mom concluded, _much _to my embarrasment! _Why _didn't Andrew clean that up?!  
'Sweet Dreams!' she whispered, closing out the door.  
'Uh-huh.' I muttered, agitated. That was _much _more difficult than I thought, and I had yet to pass the final test!

My Doctor/Father!


	6. Chapter 6- Digivolution

***Edit*  
****I placed translations for the French inputs at the bottom of this chapter. in case anyone had trouble deciphering it =3 Thanks for 'Leobutler' for the** **review!**  
**(The Architectural Oshawott)**

The starry night twinkled _far _outside my window. Out in the big blue world, buildings rose into view, appearing to dissect the clouds that formed behind them. The last remaining traces of sunlight had disappeared, replaced by the artificial lighting the city possessed. To the right stood the Eiffel Tower, tall and proud, bathed in miniature lights. It was beautiful, to the point where hundreds of thousands of Tourists flocked to the capital every year, to fall for the hype, the city of _'L'amour, _and all that.

I hated this city.

From my bedside, nothing out there reminded me of New York. I went there when I was 10, the only time I had managed to go abroad, and immediately set my sights on living there. It's modern Skyscrapers made the fumble apartments outside seem like they were 900 years old, and the city was so _busy! _I remembered falling asleep very late, perhaps three or four in the morning, wishing on a shooting star...never to leave.  
I removed myself from my table-side view, depressing myself. I wasn't going to leave this city anytime soon, so I was going to have to make do for now. It was time to get rid of my 'disguise'. My Father decided not to check up on me until tomorrow morning, at least, that's what I _think _he decided. A good decision too, as he would have _immediately _spotted my attempt to skip school. Mom was so much more easily fooled.  
'Tokomon, you can come down now.'  
For a second, I thought that the Digimon was asleep, as silently still as he was. Without warning, however, he leapt from the shelf, right onto my lap! Tokomon began to giggle, already in hysterics, before I placed my hand completely over his mouth!  
The silence in the air allowed me to sigh in relief. My Parents were asleep, both with early starts to their respective work in the morning. Distracted by my stargazing, I turned over my clock, checking the time.  
2:03am.  
I groaned, knowing I wasn't going to fall asleep tonight, and made my way out of bed, heading towards the Bathroom. The light momentarily blinded me as I flicked the switch, peering through one eye as I made my way to the mirror, retreiving a Tissue. Before long, I had managed to wipe clean the stale lotion covering my face, dousing the wipe in water when needed. The Eye-Liner, much to my horror, posed an entirely more difficult problem.  
It was Waterproof.  
_'putain putain putain*!_' I grunted, despite myself. No matter how hard I tried, the stubborn Eye-Liner refused to budge! I knelt to the ground, exhausted, and out of ideas.  
'What are you doing Mattmon?'  
Tokomon scampered inside, crawling towards my lap. His big black eyes looked directly at me, viewing me with wonder! I guess the Digimon had _never _seen the real world, or Humans for that instance, so I guess that was understandable.  
'My name's not 'Mattmon'.' I explained, picking Tokomon in my arms. The Digimon was ridiculously fluffy and soft to touch! I resisted the urge to rub him against my cheek! 'It's 'Matt, _just _Matt. M.A.T.T. Get it?'  
'M...A...T...T...mon!'  
I sighed. It was no use, I was just going to have to get used to the moniker.  
This _was, _however, the first time I was properly alone with the Digimon.  
'Say,' I began, nervous, 'Where _did _you come from?'  
Tokomon looked around, and raised it's front legs in a brief approximation of a shrug.  
'Beats me! Last I remembered, I was in the Digital World, fighting a _powerful _Digimon!' It responded, trying with visible effort to recollect his past events.  
'Really?' I replied. This was getting _properly _interesting now! 'What Digimon were you fighting? What was it doing?'  
Tokomon closed it's eyes, struggling to recollect.  
'I...can't...remember.' It sighed, attempting to scamper, once more, into my lap. I let the Digimon jump free from my hands, allowing him to land softly on the ground.  
'That must be tough.' I commented, wrapping my legs around in a meditative stance, curious as to how and _why _Tokomon had come here in the first place. The enemy Digimon, I reasoned, must have been the Catalyst for this. Maybe...Tokomon needed a Digidestined in order to fight it!  
That thought sent a chill directly down my spine!  
'I get brief glimses sometimes.' Tokomon continued, moving towards the Toilet, in awe of it's size. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back, in case he got any ideas!  
'Maybe you'll remember more as time passes, or if you Digivolve?'  
The Digimon's ears suddenly raised, as if it was hit with a Brainwave!  
'Of course!' It bellowed, running around in a circle, his face covered in glee, 'All I have to do is Digivolve, and then I'll remember _everything!'  
_A number of seconds passed by.  
Tokomon looked down towards it's front paws, embarrased.  
'I don't know how to Digivolve.'  
This would have been absolutely laughable to me if it wasn't so sad from Tokomon's perspective.  
'You've managed to do it before,' I argued, once again holding the little guy in my hands, 'I _know _you can do it again!'  
The Digimon wiggled around, buzzing with energy.  
'I hope I can! I hope I can!' Tokomon chanted, becoming _much _too loud for comfort!  
I quickly silenced him, putting my hand swiftly towards his mouth.  
Nothing _appeared _to make a sound as I held my breath. No one had woken up. Good!  
'You've got to learn to be quiet, _calme!' _I whispered, giving the world-recognised slogan of placing my finger up against my mouth! Tokomon, however, wasn't going to be silenced _that _easily!  
'I hope I can I hope I can I hope I can!' It continued, scaring me. My Parents were going to wake up, discover I had a Digimon!  
My Digivice suddenly flashed, the screen quite _literally _bursting with vicious rays! I sprinted towards the window, closing the curtains with as much haste as I could possibly muster! Tokomon, however, soon scampered towards my bed, codes beginning to scroll through it's body. I hid the Digivice from view, hoping that no one saw the intense burst of light from outside my window! It began to burn in my pocket, however, scalding my leg. I resisted the urge to scream while Tokomon was busy being dissected, piece by piece, before it was _nothing _but ones and zeroes!

'_Digivolution.'_

I retreived the Device, searching for a 'Mute' button! Of course, I had forgotten that it was in the process of pretending to be the _sun, _and I soon landed on the floor, blinded!  
'To...ko...mon.' I grumbled, reaching for where I had dropped the Digivice, securing it in my hands. The beam of light was altogether more intense than it had ever been, an ever-ending ordeal! I slowly rose to my feet, hiding it in my pocket once more, immediately burning my leg! After a couple of seconds, the overwhelming heat stopped. The Light, too, was slowly beginning to fade away. I dared myself to open my eyes, to look at what Tokomon had done. When I did so, however, All I could see were stars, infuriatingly in front of where my Digimon resided. I suddenly began to feel weak at the knees, blood pouring to my face, as if I had been upside-down, what was going on?  
'Matt?' an unfamiliar voice sounded, almost as if it had come from a teenager!  
I collapsed to my knees, unconscious.

*...*

'Matt...Matt?'  
I struggled to consciousness, trying in vain to rise from where I was lying. It struck me almost immediately that sunlight was filtering through my window!  
'_How long was I out?' _  
'Honey you should rest, You hit yourself quite hard on the head.' My Mom explained calmly, placing a cold towel over my forehead. It was bitter against my skin!  
'What's going on?' I demanded, struggling to move, as if all my actions were delayed!  
'You must have fallen down again in the middle of the night, _mon pauvre bébé!' _she cooed, trying to _keep _me within my bed! It was ludicrous!  
'I wanna get up! I yelled, rising from my sheets, struggling to my feet. It proved difficult, and I collapsed towards my bed again, pretending to have sat down purpousefully. Unfortunately, the ruse didn't work.  
'Your staying at home,' My Mom insisted, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder, 'Your _malade**, _you need to be drinking plenty of fluids, understood?'  
I sighed, I wasn't going to win the argument this way.  
'Wheres Dad? I thought he was going to check up on me this morning?'  
My Mom shook her head, understanding what was going on, that made _one _of us!  
'Darling,' she bagan, brushing aside my hair, 'You slept throughout the _entire _day yesterday! Today is _Thursday,_Matt.'

I swore.

I frantically searched my room, trying to find...  
The Digimon was perched atop my shelf, the Digivice snuggled underneath it. What stunned me, however, was that it had completely changed! It's ears appeared to double as wings, covered in a Light-Brown hue.  
It was a _Patamon!  
'_Ok.' I surrendered, once again returning to my bed, placing myself underneath the sheets. My Mom kissed my cheek, catching me off guard!  
_Yuck  
_'Your Dad will be here at 4, honey, so try to keep it easy until then.' She continued, and was distracted as Jose was busy climbing up the Staircase. She turned, and dashed towards her youngest son, clutching him in her arms.  
_'Que faites-vous? Savez-vous combien c'est dangereux? Vous devriez être*** -'  
_The Door was closed shut after her.  
I stared towards my Digimon, now in it's Rookie-Level. Patamon blinked once, before looking towards me, flashing a smile.  
'Morning, sleepyhead!' He chirped, gliding towards my feet.

**_*Putain_ = Damn!  
**** _**Malade = **_**Sick.  
*** _Que faites-vous? Savez-vous combien c'est dangereux? Vous devriez être- = _What are you doing? Do you know how dangerous that is? You should -**


	7. Chapter 7 - An Unlikely Battle

Paris looked a _lot _more peaceful at 6am compared to 6pm!  
Tina viewed the empty streets with weary eyes, knowing that most, if not all, of the city's citizens were either sound asleep, or were about to wake up. _Now, _however, she had the _entire _street to herself. It would have been impossible to disguise Blackgabumon, so the Digimon had the pleasure of resembling an enormous teddy bear within her room. The disguise had it's faults, but then, _no-one _entered her room!  
Tina retreived her Digivice, and stared into it's screen, occupying herself. 'Gabumon's bio and bpm scrolled across it, his body resembled by pixalated graphics. The teenager placed her finger on the device, switching it's function to that of a compass. It was a crisp, Saturday morning, and Tina had _no _intention of wasting the day away.  
'Lucemon.' She whispered, full of vengence.  
The city was in danger, _real _danger! The Angel-Digimon is fully determined to destroy this world, the one he accidentally walked into. Lucemon, aiming to destroy, grew bored of the Digital world, finding _this _one much easier to destroy.  
Until he met Tina.  
So far, The Digidestined was able to thwart all of her adversary's plans, while maintaining her secrecy. _Now, _however, the digimon had learned to digivolve, and it's Ultimate-level was _more _than a match for her Mega-level Blackmetalgarurumon! She would have to stop him, _before _he could evolve into his final stage of Digivolution!

She looked away from her device, stunned that she had arrived near the Sienne river!

On top of the bridge, looking towards her city, Paris possessed an unnaturally beautiful light. Doves flew above her, making their way towards the cramped array of apartments to Tina's left. The water underneath her reflected the early sunshine, providing it with the illusion that it was brighter and cleaner than it really was. The Digidestined, therefore, couldn't possibly imagine her home city destroyed, levelled to the ground by something even _she _may have no power to defeat!

But there _was _always Franc!

Right here, right now. Tina could have used his help. She would have done something, _anything, _if it meant she would be able to find him, to explain what was going on!  
The contemplative city view offered no clues for her.  
She sighed, sleep threatening to cover her eyes. She had stayed up all night, rushing home, protecting her Digimon, and the previous night's events had taken their toll. Maybe...It was ok to rest...just for an hour or two?...

'Hello Tina.'

The Digidestined spun around, caught _completely _off-guard!  
A lone girl was standing on the opposite end of the bridge, her back turned to her. Long, Blonde hair filtered all the way down to her knees, covered in elaborate charms. She rotated towards Tina, a smile spreading slowly throughout her face.  
'Who are you?' Tina responded, clutching her fists, 'How do you know my name?'  
The girl looked away, gazing at the city around her.  
'It's beautiful, isn't it? Many people come here for a reason, you know. The City possesses something...unique, don't you think?'  
'You never answered my question!' Tina countered.  
'And I don't plan to.'  
The two faced each other , staring into each other's eyes. Tina couldn't make out anything within the Girl's expression. It was frozen-solid, with a hint of arrogance. She was _very _good at hiding her emotions!  
'Why are you here?' Tina finally asked, breaking the silence.  
The Girl laughed, suddenly overjoyed.  
'Now _that's _a question I'm willing to answer!' She responded, _skipping _towards the Teenager!  
'You see, I know who you are, Tina. I also know _what _you are, and let's face it, you're not very good at keeping your identity a secret.'  
That _stung!  
'_I also know that your Digimon has learned to Digivolve _all _the way to it's Mega form.' she continued, skipping _around _me, with all the care-free demeanour of a _child, _'_Your _going to teach me how to Digivolve _my _Digimon!'  
So _she _was a Digidestined too!  
Tina allowed her shoulders to relax, ever so slightly. The Girl was weird, sure, but she was one of us! The Digidestined resisted the urge to assault her with an array of questions.

'_What is your Digimon?'  
'How long have you had it?'  
'Where did you find it?'  
'Have you and your Digimon battled before?'  
'How close are you to your Digimon?'_

No, Tina decided to gather the information from this teen, volantarily.  
'Nice to know I'm not alone out here then!' she replied instead, holding out her hand, 'My name's Tina, but you knew that already!'  
The Girl held her hand, shaking it comfortably as a light breeze suddenly made things seem a whole lot cooler!  
'My name's Sienna, and I think we're going to be the best of friends!'  
Tina looked away, but only for a moment. 'Friends' weren't something that struck up very often, and with good reason.

Tina prefered to remain as a 'Lone Wolf', _away _from anyone she could possibly deliever directly into harm's way!

'Sienna.' she repeated, wrapping her voice around the unusual name. Her new-found 'Friend' was foreign, easily distinguishable with her bright-blue eyes and flawless complexion, 'You mind if I can _see _your Digimon?'  
'Why of course!' came the reply, before Sienna clapped her hands three times, her smile spreading even further across her face.  
Out of _nowhere, _a Phantom escaped from underneath the bridge, rushing to meet them! Tina dashed, narrowly avoiding the elaborate Scythe that fastened itself where she was standing _seconds _ago! The Digidestined turned, viewing her enemy. She had researched this particular Digimon before, but that made it no less dangerous.

It was a Phantomon!

The Girl was possessed, her eyes flickering to and fro, gazing at nothing in particular. Her smile was spreading _dangerously _far apart, blood slowly trickling where cuts had appeared on her lips.  
'Stop it!' Tina ordered, holding her Digivice in the air, activating it's beacon. In a matter of minutes, Blackgabumon would arrive, and take this Digimon out!  
But minutes might as well have been hours!  
Phantomon swung once more, nearly taking Tina's head off as it sliced the open air, embedding itself within the Bridge's stone-based wall. It spent a significant amount of time trying to remove it's weapon, presenting the Digidestined with an opportunity! Tina sprinted, _underneath _the Ultimate-level and it's Scythe, and clutched at Sienna, carrying her in her arms. They made her way towards the suburbs, the Digidestined struggling to maintain her grip on the teenager. Phantomon followed, but slowly. Good, speed wasn't it's strong suit!  
Sienna was shaking uncontrollaby, her eyes darting inside her eyelids, her lips cracked. Tina swore, and took an abrupt right-turn, down a relatively dark alleyway. Phantomon followed closely behind, not gaining any ground on the humans, yet not _losing _ground either! The two continued their way through the many interconnected alleyways, brushing past a number of local residents, who perhaps had woken up mere minutes ago! To my horror, Phantomon simply drifted _through _the Men and Women, who never noticed the Digimon's presence.  
Could they even _see _it?  
Tina struggled to carry the teen as she made her way uphill, following the path's unusually twisty lines, until, too late, she realised her mistake.  
She had taken a wrong turn, and arrived at a dead end!  
If she acted quick enough, maybe she could-  
Too late! Phantomon had closed the gap between them, blocking the only exit the Digidestined had!  
Sienna's face was beginning to drain of colour, shifting from the earlier soft-pink to a worrying pale illac! Tina looked directly towards her stalker.  
'What have you done?' she whispered, enraged.  
Phantomon drifted ever closer, unwilling, or unable, to answer her question. It's robes sported a number of Digital hieroglyphics, yet it was the curved, six-foot Scythe that the Digimon sported that Tina had focused her attention on!  
'Silly...human!' Sienna sputtered, still in a semi-concious state. Her eyes were almost trying to break free of her eyelids, moving unnaturally fast within, and picking up more speed.  
Phantomon was using it's victim to communicate!  
'This...world...so...pure!'  
Tina backed away slowly, attempting to place as much distance between herself and the Digimon as possible! Almost as soon as she had done this, however, her back brushed against cool, white stone. There was nowhere left to go!  
Phantomon raised it's weapon, preparing the final blow.  
'Garuru kick!'  
A massive shadow leapt towards it's adversary, crashing into Phantomon, sending it spiralling towards the wall, disarming it. The Ghost-Digimon struggled, rising into the air once more, and held what appeared to be a ball and chain, now imbued with a Purple glow. It was about to attack!  
But not if Blackweregarurumon could attack first!  
'Wolf claw!' he shouted, once again dashing into the air, slicing it's claws across the Ultimate-level's chain, cutting it loose.  
Almost Immediately, Sienna opened her eyes, and inhaled sharply, gasping for air. Phantomon now longer had any control over the Girl!  
And now, it was weaponless.  
Blackweregarurumon forced it's prey within a seperate alleyway, swiping with it's claws whenever the Ghost Digimon attempted to escape. Before long it, too, was cornered.

'Lucemon...was right...to fear you...'

Tina's Digimon raised it's right arm, before slicing it directly inside the Digimon's robe, clutching it's head. The Digimon ceased struggling, unable to move. Seconds passed, and the Digimon soon ebbed away, it's data unable to hold itself together anymore. Blackweregarurumon absorbed it, closing it's eyes as it did so, taking in the precious information. Sienna stared towards the Ultimate-level, astounded.  
'W-W-What is that?' she shreiked, fighting back tears. She turned to me, confused.  
'Who are you?!'  
She never remembered what had happened while she was under the Digimon's control.  
'Sienna...' Tina whispered, attempting to explain  
'Your a Monster! Get away from me!'  
Sienna sprinted away, making her way past the Digidestined's Digmon, and ran as fast as she could, travelling back towards the river Sienne. Tina bowed her head, looking towards the individually-placed bricks embedded within the ground.  
'Thank you.' she muttered, pausing to look towards her Digimon, nodding in approval.  
'It wasn't your fault,' Blackweregarurumon replied, standing right beside me. I climbed aboard the Digimon's back, allowing him to leap into the air, over the low-lying buildings, jumping from roof to roof, 'This came as a shock to her. She must be recovering from being possessed. Phantomon's are notorious within the Digital world, where they can erase your data with a single word.'  
Tina said nothing as her Digimon carried her towards home, somersaulting towards thr ground once more, dashing through the empty City Centre. She viewed the time on her watch.  
6:35am  
What a difference 35 miniutes could make, and what a difference it was knowing that Lucemon had allies that he could fall upon.

And knowing that her mission to destroy him just gotten _much _more complicated_..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Ice

I opened my mouth in shock, unable to move. There, sitting right in front of me, was Patamon. The Digimon had digivolved _again! _It was changing faster than I could keep up with! It must have maintained a pretty good disguise, if my Digimon had never unveiled it's presence. His ears brushed against the linen sheets around me, giggling as he did so.

"Your quite a sleepyhead, aren't 'ya? The best part of a _day, _I reckon! You know how _long _I had to resemble a statue up there? Your parents were moving in and out of that door so much it made my head spin!"

The relavation ousted me from under the sheets, completely stunned! I looked down, realising that I was dressed in my night-clothes. Wait...I never remembered changing!

"Patamon?" I asked nervously, curious. "What am I wearing?"

The Digimon paused from it's activity. He stared towards me, looking up and down my entire length, puzzled.

"I think it's Pyjamas? I'm not too sure."

"How did I get _into _these Pyjamas?"

The Digimon giggled, flapping it's ears, doubling as wings. Within seconds, he hovered into the air, picking up speed as he flew ever higher, brushing up against the ceiling. As soon as he had done so, however, he dropped, landing on the soft bed mattress with glee, giggling all the while.

"I think your Mom changed you. Don't worry! You were asleep the _whole _time!"

I groaned, annoyed. My Mom thought it was _caring _of her to just barge in here, mess up my room, and remove my _clothing?! _I was thirteen, _thirteen! _I was going to have a _parole _with her when we crossed paths again.

"She also noticed the Eye-liner, Mattmon!"

_Several _Paroles!

*...*

I made my way towards the now-familiar scene of rush-hour chaos as I walked briskly towards another School day. I felt bad for leaving Patamon alone in my room, yet the Digimon was now too large to fit in my bagpack, and he was just _too _incospicuous! His disguise as a Digital plushie could only go so far, and no one _else _sported Teddies within the School grounds.  
Poor Patamon.  
The chilly Autumn air was beginning to take hold, forcing me to shift my arms within my jumper, hugging my sides, in an attempt to keep warm. The weather couldn't have altered drastically _this _early in the year, could it? It had only been a month since the new School-Term started, and there were three months before the winter _truly _set in. This revelation puzzled me as I forced myself to pace the angular bridge over the river Sienne, pausing as a number of people had gathered around the landmark. feverish excitement hung in the air as I made my way past Men, Women, and Children, all pointing at the obvious cracks expanding throughout most of the bridge's length. What could have _caused _all this?

"_Beep-beep-beep!"_

My Digivice vibrated within my pocket, shaking my entire pants! I retreived it, holding it in the palm of my hand. As soon as I had fetched it, however, the Digivice had stopped, It's screen blank.  
Just _what _was going on?  
Without warning, the screen unleashed a three-dimensional circle platform, extending _beyond _the Digivice's dimensions! I hid the device in my jumper pocket, hoping not to welcome _too _much unnessecery attention. With the majority of the crowd focousing entirely on the damage the bridge had suffered, I dashed across the other side, towards the local closely-packed suburbs. Once I was safe from the distraction of people, I withdrew the device once more, confusion sweeping across my face as the device's new function revealed an arrow, moving in an assortment of directions. It hadn't taken long before I discovered that this was a compass, of _that _I was sure. But _where _was it pointing to?  
Curious, and with thirty minutes before School began, I followed the digital compass, making my way deeper within the cramped array of bungalows and high-rise apartments. As I travelled further in, the path became narrower, igniting my sense of clastrophobia. The sky above was shrinking in conjuction with distance, as the houses above me edged further together, creating an eerie sense of darkness. I felt a pang of fear within my chest, telling me to run, _far _away from here, yet I carried on, curiosity absolutely reaching boiling point. There was nothing, _nothing _I enjoyed more than going on an _aventure!_

"You really shouldn't be here, you know."

I turned, my heart beating like an assault rifle, as I faced a shileoutte in the semi-darkness surrounding us. It took a matter of seconds, however, before I breathed a sigh of relief as I recognised the familiar face.  
It was her! The girl in my class!  
She viewed the Digivice in my hands, nodding.

"I take it your Digimon has hatched? You managed to keep a hold of it. Well done."

"And just _how _do you know about Digivices?' I countered, stepping back. As I did so, her expression shifted from slight concern to utter panic.

"You fool! _behind you!"_

I froze in place, refusing to turn around, fear locking me into place.

"What's behind me? Please tell me?"

The Girl reached into her pocket, retreiving _her _Digivice, tinted with black, and held it out before her, viewing the device with satisfaction.

"Panjyamon. Ultimate Level. You should be okay, actually. It believes in a high sense of justice, and is known to reserve fighting unless strictly nessecery. It also explains the unseasonably cold weather, as it's an Ice Digimon, don't you think? Sorry for the brief scare."

The words 'Ultimate' and 'Level', meanwhile, refused to detach themselves from my brain, triggering my fight-or-flight response, my instincts focused entirely on the 'flight' aspect. With _delibarate _caution, I turned around, facing the alleyway before us. True to her word, A Panjyamon made it's way through the opening, bending down to avoid hitting the delicate archway above him. It towered over us, _easily _eight-feet tall, and sported more mass than any bodybuilder I could mention! It was his _eyes, _however, that stopped me in my tracks. His eyes were not full of what the average man would call 'justice'.  
It was filled with what could only be described as 'Bloodlust.'

"Better step back, hotshot!' The Girl interjected, taking a number of cards from her pocket, swiping one through the device's slot.

"_Digi-modify!" _She exclaimed, shouting with an altitude that _anyone _within a ten-block radius would hear! "_Digimon-Teleportion Activate!"_

Seconds cautiously shifted by, and there was no sign of any new Digimon.  
I made my way towards the female tamer, moving behind her, my Digivice in hand. I had left my deck at home, they appeared to be compatible with the devices! Ahead, Panjyamon made it's way towards us, slowly, confidently. The pace of the invincible. Suddenly, an array of light flickered before our eyes, stunning me!  
It was a vortex!  
From it, a single Digimon appeared from within, facing the giant Ice Digimon with an unbreakable look of determination.  
What _was _that Digimon?  
I glanced at my Digivice, hoping it would provide me with an answer.  
The Digimon's form appeared within the middle of the screen, replacing the compass. It resembled a human, but was completely featureless, a cloak covering it's face. It's six wings extruding from it's body were misshapened, the round decorations covering them inscribed with some sort of digital code. The name of this Digimon was displayed below.  
'Daneomon'  
This puzzled me. I had never _seen _this Digimon before!  
Panjyamon, meanwhile, closed the gap between us, towering over us, several heads taller than what layed before it.

"Where's Lucemon?" It demanded, it's voice dripping with authority.

I stepped back involantarily, mouth open in disbelief!  
Lucemon was _here?!_

_"_I'm afraid that your talking to the wrong Digidestined."The Girl replied, refusing to be as intimidated by the Ice Digimon's menacing demeanour as it had been to me, "But if we come across him, we'll be sure to let you know."

"_If _we come across him," I interrupted, making my way _towards _the towering Digimon of death before me, "Then it may already be too late! Lucemon is a Rookie level than can mix it up with _Megas! _It's digivolved form was banned in a number of card tournaments for simply being too _powerful! _No one could face that Digimon and live to tell the tale!"

The Girl swung her head in my direction, her ornamented hair covering her pale face for a split-second.

"You _know _what it's talking about?" She demanded, scratching her chin. "I've never _heard_ of a Digimon like _that. _You suppouse that a Digimon as powerful as that _could _exist in the real world?"

"It can. And it has."

I returned my attention to Panjyamon, feeling my face drain of color. It was too late then. If it could Digivolve...

"When did it arrive here?" I asked, swearing under my breath for leaving my deck at home. A copy of the banned Digi-card rested within my Angel-type deck. It appeared my new comrade would need to research our new adversary.

"A week ago." The Ice Digimon replied, kneeling before us, allowing it to communicate with us much more clearly. "The Digimon had been scattered, it's powers evenly distributed among the seven Celestial Digimon that watch over the Digital world." Panjyamon paused, satisfied that no one was coming, and continued his explanation, whispering with urgency. "A rogue Digimon, however, planned to force the Celestial Digimon _together, _so that Lucemon would once again exist. The ruse worked, as each of the seven keepers of the Digital World responded to a corrupted plea, repeated within the seven lands of the Digital World. They were captured, overpowered, and finally forced together, unleashing the Rookie-Level. By the time I had mustered together my forces, it was too late."

The Digimon turned away, recoiling as it did so, recalling a dire memory.

"We were defeated, our forces delpeted rapidly with each passing minute. Lucemon was just too _strong! _I tried my best, gave it everything I had, but I too, succumbed to it's overpowering strength."

The Girl nodded, as if she _enjoyed _the story, her Digimon floating beside her, no words escaping from Daneomon's mouth...if it had one to start with, that is.

"What can we do to help?" she asked, placing her hand on the Ice Digimon's knee. Without warning, Panjyomon vanished, leaving a blur as it leapt towards the nearest apartment above it, leaving no trace of it's existance! Daneomon, too, took to the sky, as quickly as it could accelerate. I stood alongside my classmate, confused. What was going on?  
A number of people making their way towards the alleyway went some way to answering my question.  
The Girl looked away, glancing towards the way we came.

"You're sparked my Digivice's beacon, and I followed the trail towards you," she explained, facing me once more, her pale skin blending in the the cream-white buildings around her. " I never thought that the signal would simeltaneously pick up _a _Digidestined as _well _as a wild Digimon, but I have to ask, How do you know of 'Lucemon?"  
As soon as she has said this, however, she glanced at her watch, bemusement flashing across her face. I repeated the gesture, staring at my phone.  
It was 7:58am. We were going to be late for School.  
Crap.

"I'll explain on our way to school." I volunteered, shrugging as I did so. I had no problem recollecting all the facts and figures I remembered from one of my favourite trading cards. "If you want to walk along with me, I mean."  
The Girl smiled, and held out her hand.

"Jenny." she announced, flashing a row of perfectly-proportioned teeth as she mentioned her name. I shook her hand, suprised with how much _force _she applied to mine!

"Matt" I replied, making my way ahead of her as we struggled to make it towards the School gates in time!

...

...

...

_What a world!_

_What a wonderful, glorious world!_

_..._

_..._

_The city looks beautiful_

_Would you like to watch it **burn **with me,_

_Tina?_


End file.
